Bloody Frogs Are EVERYWHERE
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Arthur has a thing for Frenchman. Tamaki has a thing for magic...And apparently Arthur himself. Yep... Arthur is DOOMED. Continued! Because... ugh, I like spoiling you guys. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

MCD: Oh my god what is this I don't even… *shakes head* I HAVE BETRAYED YOU, MY USUK SHIPPING FRIENDS... Forgive me... *emoes in a corner*

~!~

He had a thing for Frenchmen.

Bloody perverted frogs, he'd never in his right mind mutually like one, much less be friends with one, much _much _less consider dating one of the same gender!

He'd learned how foolish he was the last time he'd done all that.

But there he was, in all his French-Japanese, blonde, background-sparkling, rich-as-bloody-hell, _enticing _foreignbeauty. With roses flowing around him in a sea of dew-drop-drizzled glimmers, he was the light house in that ocean; his violet eyes, ready to pierce the foggiest of thoughts or soften in daylight to show how endearing the lad really was. Or, sparkling in mischief when thinking up a ridiculous plan, like the other Frenchman he knew. His eyes were, by far, the most attractive thing about him. But it was far from the only thing.

His _hair. _Like a golden ray of sunshine, soft as a daffodil's petals, parted ever-so-slightly to reveal the thin, delicate eyebrows that arched over the hypnotizing pools of purple. It would give off a soft golden glow at the perfect moments, creating a halo of light. He was, quite literally, an angel at times. How he wanted to touch it!

His personality. Even Arthur had to admit, for a snooty rich kid -rich as sin, the whole lot of them were- he was unexpectedly kind. Of course, he was a bipolar bleeder with much too much time on his hands when he could be doing something _useful, _like studying. Not to mention all the fake love he gave out(it must run in the blood of the French, he assumed) at that blasted club of his. But his intentions were as pure as his heart, no one could deny that. He was nice to his friends and polite to everyone around him, even those he obviously disliked. He was intelligent, despite his foolhardy actions, and he had a good head on his shoulders. He was dedicated, but flamboyant.

….Bloody hell, he'd been reduced to _poetry._

Yes, unfortunately, Arthur Kirkland, a stiff-necked exchange honor student from Britain had seemingly fallen for the most sought-after and loved person in the entire school. But he couldn't help it; everyone was attracted to that kid. Obviously most of the women, but even many of the male students were friends with him. He was like a delicate spider that wove a web of sparkling promises in rain drops and everyone was lured in. No one could stay away, and frankly, no one _wanted_ to stay away from such a- dare he say it, -**magical ** person.

…Arthur examined the previous thoughts that he'd organized onto paper and promptly smashed his head on his desk, startling many of the surrounding chattering students. A few of the boys snickered and the girls' whispering increased in volume.

With a sigh, the Briton lifted his head a few inches, just enough room to move his hand and rub the probably now red spot on his forehead.

He was a right fool, he was. But he always was, always had been, in the case of affection. Arthur's nose crinkled in distaste. Both his first and second love male, French, popular, flamboyant, annoying, dim-witted, occasionally truly endearing, and often tossing out their fake love to poor, unsuspecting people that wanted to romanticize their lives. Arthur put his head down -much gentler this time, mind you- on his should-have-been Literature report on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Arthur snorted at the irony.

As he was about to pack up for the day to go home since he'd only stayed after for Shakespeare's book, his phone rang that same annoying tone. _"A pizza hut a pizza hut, Kentucky-fried-chicken and a pizza hut. McDonalds, McDonalds, Kentucky-fried-chicken and a pizza hut-" _Arthur gulped when he felt the stares of multiple students on his form and hastily shoved his stuff in his knapsack, practically running out of the library.

Whence outside, he flipped open his cell and answered it, not even bothering to check the caller id.

"'Ello-?"

"YO! Hahahaha, whassup bro? You missin' the totally heroic me right now?" Arthur sighed, but smiled at the sound of his brother's voice.

"No, not really, Alfred. Wait a moment, isn't it about-" the Brit glanced at his watch, "- two in the morning in the states?" he accused rather than asked, beginning to walk in a random direction down a hall. His brother's wine came out shrilly on the phone's speaker.

"But Arrrrtttttiiieee—"

"Wanker, stop calling me that! Why can't you call me by my name!_? _Blast it all-"

"Yea yeah, whatevs, Artie! But you'll like, NEVER guess what happened last night!"

A sigh. "Alfred, I don't have time for this-"

"ARTIEEE!"

"**Fine!** What the bloody hell happened, you twat?"

"Mattie TOTALLY decked Francey-pants in the face!" Arthur blanched and stared at his phone for a moment, then put it back to his ear. He pushed open a nearby door, hoping to find some privacy.

"…Mattie?" an exasperated sigh came from the other line.

"Y'know, Matthew?" Arthur mentally slapped his forehead. Duh. "Yeah, he like, went all hockey-freak on Francis for gettin' too touchy-feely during a game!" Arthur hissed.

"My word, is he-" Suddenly Arthur was assaulted with rose petals and a thin arm worked its way around his shoulders.

"Welcome to the Host Club, exchange student!" an unfortunately familiar voice exclaimed loudly in Japanese and Arthur paled completely.

Oh _bollocks__. _

* * *

><p>He had a thing for magic.<p>

After all, he lived in a fairytale sort of life. Maybe that's why he found himself so attracted to the exchange student, the Englishman named Arthur Kirkland. Arthur was in his grade. He got good grades on his tests, some of the best in the school. Although he was a bit of a stickler, and (adorably) sulky, _and_ often ill-tempered, he had this strange quality about him that intrigued Tamaki to no end.

Whenever Arthur thought he was alone and Tamaki was hiding, out of sight, Arthur would let his guard down. He would give a small smile and start talking to thin air. Now, Tamaki knew this was odd, even for him, but Tamaki knew better. Everything seemed just... gah! He didn't even know how to describe it, even with all the poetic things he'd say all the time! The flowers would perk up around Arthur, like they'd been awaiting his arrival. The sun would shine just a little bit brighter on him, no matter where he walked. The air around him would glimmer as if something extraordinary was there, but just beyond Tamaki's reach and he practically _lusted _to know what it was. And even when Arthur talked to thin air, Tamaki couldn't decide if he had imaginary friends or if there really _was _something there. The grass would flatten ever so slightly next to him and a faint hint of laughter laced through small gusts of a breeze that would make Arthur's hair sway _like it was magic!_

And then there was Arthur himself! Wonderfully smart and able to hold an intelligent conversation without once straying to gossip or vanity. He was full of mysteries that no one knew, and apparently no one wanted to figure out: this was a terrible shame, in Tamaki's opinion. He was quite shy, though; not one to start a conversation on his own, but respectfully minded his own business at the same time. He did not pry, nor pout when he didn't get a straight answer. Arthur was intelligent, polite, respectable, proud, and all the things that Tamaki wished he could be like. All the things that Tamaki wanted to get to know about Arthur.

And don't even get him _started _about how Arthur looked. A wonderfully pale complexion that suited his choice in clothing (Arthur didn't have the money that most of the students at Ouran did, and therefore couldn't buy the uniform), which was usually a plain white dress shirt and a brown vest and tie, with black-and-light-red plaid dress pants and casual shoes. Many of the students proclaimed it boring, dull, but Tamaki thought it suited him brilliantly. Arthur looked more like a genius scholar and less like on of Tamaki's foolish classmates- something that, unfortunately intimidated him and stopped him from talking to Arthur sometimes.

His golden-blonde locks were always messy, but it added character to his look, and Tamaki found it quite adorable. But sometimes, when he was outside and the sun shone brightly on him like it did, his hair would shine in woven golden strands. His eyes were as green as- no, more glorious than – perfectly cut emeralds. They sparkled and dimmed with every emotion he expressed, and they were truly the key to his soul. They were brighter than any of England's royal gems, and Tamaki could only hopelessly compare the leaves of his roses to them. But the cutest thing about Arthur were his eyebrows. Mockingly large in size, but unusually suiting of the Brit. They. Were. Adorable!

Arthur was handsome, but unlike Tamaki and most of the students', it was not delicate and balanced. No, Arthur's beauty was rugged and rough around the edges, but it was something unlike anything the king had ever seen and it entranced him, made him curious. What was it that had toughened Arthur so much that it affected even his beauty? Wait, no! It wasn't beauty, that was far too... _feminine _for Arthur. He was, in every sense of the word, _sexy_. It made Tamaki feel weak and girly in comparison. But now Tamaki day-dreamed about a princely Arthur coming to the foolish king Tamaki's aide and becoming his best friend. Or maybe even as a manly pirate, plundering and pillaging King Tamaki's village until he made his way to the palace and scooped up Tamaki in his arms to whisk him out to sea on his pirate ship and shower him with stolen rubies and gold and silver and live happily ever after! Or even Arthur as an angel of...of Brittania! And proclaiming himself his fairy godfather and-!

"Tamaki? Oh Tamaki? Hello? I wonder what's gotten into him-!" one of his female guests murmured to another, and the second's face contorted into worry.

"Yes, he's been daydreaming an awful lot lately. I wonder what's the matter?" she said. Tamaki surprised them both with a soft chuckle. He leaned forward and rested his chin upon his hand.

"I'm sorry, ladies. I've just been a bit preoccupied with my thoughts, lately. But your bird-like voices have sing-songed me out of my thoughts." he smiled charmingly and the girls, flustered, blushed and giggled. _Yeah, your seagull-like screeching has interrupted my wonderful Arthur-filled day dreaming. _He mentally grumbled. He didn't really hate these women, it's just that being adored can get annoying at times. And he pretty much figured he was turning gay because of women like this.

_Maybe I am gay for Arthur, _he hummed and mindlessly asked the girls how their day was going and other unimportant questions, all the while flattering them shamelessly. _I definitely wouldn't mind. I wonder how Arthur would feel about that? _Tamaki smiled softly. _Haha... my own fairytale. I wouldn't have to be the prince charming anymore. Maybe Arthur is interested in me? That would be amazing... _Similar thoughts drifted lazily through his mind as his guests switched out, girl to girl, different hair, different complexion, all looking for the same fake romance to fuel their hearts.

The door opened and Tamaki looked up, surprised he hadn't been able to sense someone coming like he usually did-

…

His heart did back flips as he saw Arthur back into the room. Of course, he could only see his back, but he knew it was definitely Arthur. His hair was messy and that perfect golden blonde that he'd come to love.

"Excuse me, ladies. It seems like I have a new guest I have to meet." he said, a fake apologetic smile on his face, while on the inside he was cheering. He quickly sped away from the table and snuck up on Arthur, waiting for him to notice.

"Mattie?" he questioned the cell phone and a loud reply followed from the other line. Tamaki frowned. Arthur was ignoring him for an impolitely loud person on a cell phone? One that was talking about another man? Tamaki pouted, but grinned as his resolve renewed. Even if Arthur _hadn't_ come to whisk him off of his feet, he would make sure that he would want to by the end of the year!

"My word, is he-" Tamaki didn't want to hear another word of it, despite the melodic cadence of Arthur's worried voice. He slung his arm around Arthur's shoulder- an action that sent warm tingles through his body, -and smiled his best, most charming, most pleasant smile.

"Welcome to the Host Club, exchange student!" he announced grandly. He felt Arthur stiffen and an uncomfortable aura radiated off of him. _Play it cool! Act like you hardly know anything about him. Which you don't. But still!_

* * *

><p>Arthur cursed his terrible luck.<p>

"Artie? Yo, Arthur, you there?" Arthur blinked at his cellphone and slowly raised it back up to his ear.

"...Alfred, I'm going to have to call you back."

"Awww, but Artiieee-" Click.

Arthur sighed through his nose. He didn't dare turn, still hoping that this was all a big mistake and that wasn't who he thought it was _hanging off of him like some sort of -_

Arthur's mind short circuited and he twitched.

"Ah, your name is Arthur Kirkland, right? The exchange student from Britain?" the all-too-familiar voice asked him, mockingly, it seemed, and he mentally shook himself out of his stupor.

"A-ah, yes, that would be me... uh, could you-" he was cut off as Tamaki Suoh spun him around into a hug. Arthur's face turned fifty times hotter and the red flush spread all the way from his neck to the tips of his ears. He sputtered, body frozen, unable to push the other blonde away... but he found that he didn't completely want to...

"_I've been waiting for you_," Tamaki whispered in his ear and he shuddered, heat sparking through his veins at the husky tone. "A late welcome is offered to you, Arthur-chan! Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" Tamaki grinned broadly and spun Arthur around, as if showing him off to the rest of the club's inhabitants, who were slowly closing in on him.

Dear god... This was going to be one _helluva _school year...

~!~

MCD: … *headdesks multiple times* AHHH!

Dear god, WHAT HAVE I DONE!_? _*USUK shipper* What is wrong with me! I'm even considering making this a drabble-! *sobs* My little sister (a USUK fan, like me) is laughing at me! And saying something about Monty Python! AH, CRUEL FATE~ *Tamaki emo* She only read the first line and she started laughing at me!


	2. Chapter 2

MCD: *facedesk facedesk facedesk FACEDESK*

I. Spoil. You. Guys. Too. Much.

Seriously. SERIOUSLY. RIGHT after I make an update on my profile declaring my hiatus, another- ANOTHER. Review comes in asking me to make this a full-fledged story.

Jegus Rice.

….I love you people too much. YOU BETTER ENJOY THIS BLASPHEMY AGAINST USUK. *table flip*

BLACKSHADOW, YOU TOO!? SERIOUSLY? _SERIOUSLY_

_The next time I see you I will smash pie in your face_

I just- I _can't_

ASDFGHJKL;'

/rant

Anyway, this isn't gonna be too long- possibly 5, maybe 6 chapters. I dunno. However far inspiration takes me.

~!~

Arthur hummed, sipping his tea.

While, yes, he had quite the crush on the foolish Suoh boy, he could only take so much of his incompetence (which he severely hoped was an act) before he needed the relief of _intelligent _conversation.

Such an outlet appearing in the form of the Host Club's new butler – he outright _refused _to call such a nice lad a "dog"- , Fujioka-kun.

After being invited (or maybe the more appropriate word was 'forced'?) back to the Host Club week after week, he had become quite fond of the servant/butler that refused to go along with Tamaki's schemes. So new to the business, yet so intelligent already, he chuckled to himself. He found that he and Fujioka-kun shared many similar interests- literature, tea, studying and reading, to name a few. They both were also, possibly, the only two in the school that were not absolutely convinced of Tamaki's infallibility and beauty. Neither were very impressed by the drama that the club's King caused, with the occasion of a few chuckles at his antics here and there. They had worked hard to get into Ouran and they weren't going to waste their time fooling around with other men.

…Not to mention, Arthur admitted to himself, rather embarrassed, that Fujioka-kun was quite… _cute_ for a bloke. And not in the way that many females talked about while fawning over Hunny-sempai.

Fujioka-kun was pale, soft-skinned, with dark eyes and chocolaty-colored hair. His face was framed with the shiny-looking brown. Although he often wore clothes that were, like his, not uniform, and his hair was often messy like his own, and his glasses often out-shone his rather dazzling eyes, making them seem rather dull-

…

Bloody hell, he and Fujioka-kun were more alike than he thought. He flushed, muttered to himself, and adjusted his reading glasses as he read more of Romeo and Juliet while sitting in one of the comfier chairs in the quieter part of the Host Club's meeting room. He was stuck somewhat in the far right corner, away from most of the chatter. He didn't want to waste his money every time he came by buying a host, so he often sat by the large windows, holding some pleasant conversations with Fujioka-kun. That is, if he wasn't being dragged around by Tamaki.

"More tea, Kirkland-san?"

Arthur blinked, looking away from the text and peering over his reading glasses. He smiled politely at Haruhi and nodded, mumbling his thanks. He simply nodded and smiled back, pouring some tea into Arthur's pot, so that he could refill any time he wanted.

"Do you need anything else, Kirkland-san?" Haruhi asked her fellow study-budy, taking a moment to admire the emerald eyes that were rarely seen behind the glare of his glasses. Truly, they were more gorgeous than anyone else's!

"No, that will be all. Thank you, Fujioka-kun. Oh, and if you're ever free from Suoh's endless tasks, you're more than welcome to sit here with me." Arthur said, only somewhat sarcastic, and smiled at his friend. Haruhi smiled and nodded, bowing slightly with the tea tray tucked under her arm.

"Of course, Kirkland-san." And with that, she began to walk away, already planning her break with Arthur, when-

"Oh, wait a moment. There is one thing you can do for me, Fujioka-kun." Haruhi turned sideways to him, tilting her head a bit. Her mess of hair (which could've probably been mistaken for his own, had it been dirty-blonde) fell to the side in the direction her head was tilted, glasses blank in question.

"Please, Fujioka-kun, you can call me Arthur." He smiled, and having taken off his reading glasses to look at her, was amplified to a dazzling degree by his sparkling emerald eyes. She had only caught a glimpse of them before, but now…

The sunlight streamed through the windows in seemingly tangible beams, making the truly golden strands of his hair stand out delightfully. His eyes, not having been restrained by his glasses, twinkled in all of their glory, seemingly _glowing_. His pale complexion was gently lit up by the afternoon light, small shadows on his face adding definition and realism to the supernatural beauty. His head was tilted ever so slightly in endearment, the rare, _real_ smile on his face completing the picture absolutely _perfectly._

Haruhi could feel her breath catch in her throat, her heart beat rise like a drum and her blood pumping like crashing waves. She furiously tried to push down the heat climbing into her cheeks, forcing her brain to work and create a valid response to the friend that was more amazing than any of the hosts.

"O-of course, Ki- Arthur!" she corrected herself, smiling softly. "And you, as well, can call me 'Haruhi'. To be truthful, I didn't much like the formality…" she smiled a tad shyly, feeling like she was blabbering. Arthur only nodded in agreement, his pearly smile fading into the upturned corners of his lips.

"Oooh HARRRUUU-CHAAAAANN!"

And just like that, the moment was ruined, shattered into a thousand pieces by the screeching of a bratty prince.

Arthur flinched at the volume while Haruhi twitched in anger.

Haruhi sent Arthur an apologetic look and he only snorted, pushing his reading glasses back up the bridge of his nose. The soft smile he had held only moments before had all but disappeared as he stared back down at the text of one of his Shakespearian favorites, trying to find the place he'd been at before he was interrupted.

"Well, you shouldn't keep the King waiting, Haruhi. I don't want you to get into any trouble." He said a bit sourly and Haruhi could only nod in agreement, although she cursed Tamaki in her mind.

Stupid, stupid foolish king!

Arthur, meanwhile, sighed and snapped his book shut, choosing to stare out the window after deciding he was too disturbed to concentrate any further. He now remembered why he and Haruhi weren't better friends.

_Tamaki_.

He felt his upper teeth scrape against his lower set, but only for a moment. He shook his head and looked at the school grounds awaiting him outside.

Haruhi _this_, Haruhi _that_. Haruhi was so gentlemanly when he did this, Haruhi was so 'kawaii' doing that. He was so interesting, so unordinary to the richfolk, so popular with the ladies- and especially with _Tamaki_.

_'Haru-chaaaan~ _he thought to himself in a mocking tone, glaring at the people that had entered the courtyard, imagining putting them in some sort of pain. _'You'd think he'd have seen a __**peasant **__before…'_

Snapping back into his mind, he shook his head fervently, messing his hair up even more. He sighed. _'I shouldn't think of Haruhi like that. Honestly, I'm sure he doesn't __**mean**__ to be the center of Suoh's attention all of the time. It must be the unorthodox way he lives, compared to Tamaki's lifestyle_…' he thought, unknowingly staring at Haruhi, who was looking at the Host Club King with the most deadpan expression he'd ever seen.

_'…but if that's true, the richer-than-thou thing…'_

_'…why doesn't he pay attention to me like he does to Haruhi? I'm just like him, after all…'_

And that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Tamaki was not often a jealous person.<p>

…Okay, so maybe that was only half true.

He was only jealous of a few things, and that was 1) Haruhi (but as the Father figure, he had every right to be, because logic!) 2) Arthur (…he blushed. Heavily.) and 3) Arthur and Haruhi's relationship.

_'No!'_ his mind and heart practically screamed, his hands clenching tight on the arms of the plush chair he sat in as annoying women chattered all around him. _'It's not a… an "r" word. It's not!_' but the more he looked, the more uncertain he became.

Toes curled in expensive Italian shoes, teeth ground together beneath tightly-sealed lips, and fingers and knuckles turned white with every thought.

_Relationship…_

_Flashing smiles, holding soft conversations._

_Relationship._

_Sharing looks of kindness, eyes softening._

_Relationship?_

_Laughing softly with each other every chance they got, talking about similar interests over cups of steaming tea…_

_Relationship?...!_

_Leaving the Host Club together at the end of the day, chatting as they went, making references that only they understood…_

_Relationship!_

_RELATIONSHIP!_?

Tamaki's heart bottomed into his stomach, a feeling of despair casting visibly over his head. He slunk low into his seat, eyes widening and pupils shrinking in fear.

It was true. It was obvious, so completely obvious…! How could he have not seen it sooner!

He felt like burying his face in his hands, hiding the _real_ tears that he feared may actually prick his violet eyes. His throat clogged up, his mouth dried, body going limp.

It couldn't be true.

It could not _possibly _be true!

Ignoring his quests' inquiring stares, he turned around in his seat and peered over the top of it, staring intently at Arthur, who had chosen to sit in the corner yet again.

…

He slid back down into his seat, eyes wide and shocked. He let his forehead hit the cushion with a soft thump, not even caring about the somewhat alarmed guests.

They were _right there._ Together. _Again_.

So… so it was true?

Tamaki, not sure why he was choosing to hurt himself so much today, peered weakly back over the seat, staring intently.

He needed a sign… _something_ to show that it really was true, that he really _wasn't _making this up…

Suddenly, Tamaki was hit with a familiar bout of butterflies when Arthur took his glasses, off, smiling at Haruhi. The sun must like Arthur very much, because it took that moment to shine its somewhat orange light through the window and straight at his maybe-more-than-a-crush, and… _holy hell. _He could only imagine what Arthur looked like up close.

_Haruhi would know._

His euphoria crashed and burned, all hope smashed viciously against his ribcage.

It was true.

It _had _to be.

Arthur didn't give that heavenly, god-would-be-jealous-of-this-face look to just anyone, especially not after only a few _weeks_. He would know. Arthur had barely given him a smile, and that was when he was _laughing_ at his antics.

He… he… he had to do _something_. It didn't matter what.

_Anything. _

_Anything to stop this __**nightmare**_.

Taking a second to face his confused and scared guests with a plastered smile, he grinned childishly.

"Oh? Are we out of tea and sweets already? Just a moment ladies, I was just looking around for the club **dog**." He blurted out with more venom toward his servant than he ever would, had he been in his right mind. He didn't even wait for the guests' nods of approval before whipping back around and cupping his hands to his mouth.

"Oooh HARRRUUU-CHAAAAANN!"

* * *

><p>Haruhi arrived at her boss' side, staring at him irately.<p>

"What do you need, oh _King_?" Haruhi gritted her teeth and smiled as politely as she could muster. Tamaki just smiled.

"Oh, can you bring the ladies and I some snacks and tea? It seems as if we're out." He smiled innocently.

"…Sempai… you still have plenty…" Haruhi pointed out, a sweat drop running down the back of her head. Tamaki only blinked.

"Still, it would be nice if we stocked up a bit, isn't that right ladies? I mean, we're going to be here for a while," at that, Tamaki turned back to the ladies at his table, winking. They only twittered in excitement, blushing and forgetting all earlier worries.

_'It's actually because you're all skinny twittering, underfed peacocks who care about appearances. Get some meat on your bones and maybe I wouldn't have to act like Prince Charming all the time.' _Of course, he would usually _never, ever _think such horrid things about guests, but he was in a particularly _nasty_ mood at the moment, and his mind was the only reprieve for the rest of the day's sessions.

By the time Haruhi returned with snacks and such, Tamaki had already formulated a plan in his mind.

When Haruhi leaned past his seat to set the things on the coffee table, he whispered ever so softly, _"Meet me after Club hours end outside the doors." _Haruhi blinked and pulled back, a bit startled, but nodded minutely and left.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like <em>forever,<em> Tamaki was standing outside the doors of the Host Club with a very confused and concerned Haruhi.

"Sempai-"

"Come, Haruhi, walk with me." Tamaki invited, if not a bit coldly, and off they went.

They traveled down a few hallways, into a wing of the school that Haruhi wasn't sure she'd been in before, when Tamaki turned around and stopped her.

"What is your relationship with the boy named Arthur Kirkland!_?_"

…

Silence.

"…Excuse me?" Haruhi asked, being unnaturally dull for a moment. Tamaki only seemed to grow flustered.

"I said, w-what is your relationship with the boy named Arthur Kirkland that comes to the club every day? I see you two together a-all the time… are you… b-boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" The King's voice seemed to become meeker and meeker during his inquiry and Haruhi somehow managed to connect the dots. She didn't get into Ouran for being stupid, you know.

"…Sempai… Arthur and I are not in any sort of relationship besides being friends. We haven't even known each other that long… I can't believe you'd think that I would hook up with someone so quick-" she deadpanned, staring at him while he only grew more flustered than before, but there was obvious relief in his eyes.

"N-no! I didn't mean it l-like that, Haru-chan! Hahaha, I was just m-making sure that British boy wasn't- ahahahaha!" he laughed awkwardly, sweat lines running rampant down the back of his head.

"Sempai, do yourself a favor and shut up. I'm not as dense as you think I may be. I can see the way you look at him." Haruhi simply rolled her eyes. Tamaki's face was multiple shades of red by now.

"Well if that's all, I have to go- I'm buying the groceries tonight for dinner." Haruhi explained and walked away, stopping just before the corner of the hallway with her hand on the wall.

"Oh, and if it's any consolation, he visits the Host Club everyday to see _you_, not me." Haruhi gave a small smile at the dumbfounded look on her boss's face. "I mean, think; it's not a good place to study, 'cause it's not that quiet, and if he wanted to talk to _me _so badly, he could just wait until Host ours are over. So don't freak out so much next time, stupid." She hummed and left, leaving one particular blonde boy with a renewed resolve.

_Operation Split Haruhi and Arthur-chan up, accomplished...?_

_Operation Get Arthur to Fall in Love with You …incomplete~!_

~!~

MCD: My dearest god what have I done.

*collapses into bed* I hope you guys like it! Oh, and I don't know if all of the chapters will be this length, so blah!


	3. Chapter 3

MCD: OH SWEET SATAN, _FINALLY. INTERNET FOR MY LAPTOP *CRYING TEARS OF JOY*_

~!~

Arthur sighed heavily, checking his watch and speeding up just the tiniest bit, speedwalking through the hallways. He was going to be late for the Host Club and his chair was going to be gone and Tamaki-

Arthur gulped and sped up some more.

_…and Tamaki was going to be booked for the day…_

Yes, finally the poor exchange student had received a check. He had entered his Shakespearian essay into a contest a little while back, and the prize was a check with a large sum of money (thankfully in Japanese currency of Yen, so he didn't have to convert all of his money again…).

And instead of using the majority of his money for groceries and necessities… he was going to spend it on a one-on-one session with Tamaki…

Now, one-on-one sessions with Hosts are much more expensive than regular sessions, he will have you know. _Much_ more expensive, and sessions were already a lot to begin with. Instead of sharing a session with a gaggle of giggling girls, you use up the Host's club time to have him _all to yourself. _However, these sessions are far and few between, because they're so expensive, it's cheaper and easier to share a session with other women. They're almost unheard of, but that's also what makes them so special.

Arthur's face was completely flushed pink by the time he arrived at the Host Club's doors, from both the jog and the nerves. Anxiousness was beginning to set in- what if Tamaki didn't want to stray from his regular sessions? What if Tamaki was abhorred by the thought of a _male _guest? But at that, his mind strayed back to the first time he visited the Host Club, which was a complete accident (that he thanked _god _for)…

_"I've been waiting for you…"_

An intense shiver ran up his back, fluffing his hair when it stood up on end.

Putting on a serious façade, which was made so extremely adorable by the blush still on his cheeks, he opened the doors to the Host Club-

Arthur blinked when flower petals did not greet him, nor did the overly-used scent of perfume. Arthur backpedaled and opened the door, examining it. It wasn't locked and the lock wasn't broken, so why was the Host Club empty?

He checked his watch, it was during the Host Club's listed hours…

He twirled around, looking for someone, but not a soul was in the abandoned third music room.

"Bollocks… are they closed to-"

"**Exchange student-san!**"

Arthur must've jumped at least a foot in the air, turning around and giving the twins a look reminiscent of a startled cat.

"W-wha-!_?_"

"Yeah, we're right, Hikaru!"

"I knew that, dummy."

"Pssh, whatever. All that matters is that-"

"**We found another Honor student!**"

And meanwhile Arthur's head had started spinning as he watched the identical twins speak back and forth, almost too fluently and quickly for him to understand.

"What in the Queen's good name are you two talking about!_?_" he sputtered, trying to make sense of their babble. They each got a look in their eye that reminded him of a certain trio's from back home.

**_"Grab him!"_**

All of a sudden Arthur was being dragged, kicking and screaming, down into the private changing rooms of the Host Club.

He was tossed carelessly through a purple curtain and the twins followed him, daintily hopping on one foot to stare at him condescendingly. He watched in fear from the floor as they examined him, voicing their thoughts.

"Whaddya think?"

"Haru-chan treatment?"

"Definitely. This one's gotta be a diamond in the rough, just like Haru-chan."

"Huh. Get rid of the glasses, give him contacts…"

"Change his clothes…"

"A little bit of make-up?"

"And a trim- for both his hair _and _his eyebrows!"

"Definitely."

**"And this one could be just as beautiful as Haruhi!"**

"W-w-wait!" Arthur shouted, waving his hands and grabbing their attention. He glared at them as sternly as he could through his confusion.

"What have you done to Haruhi and what are you planning on doing to me!_?_" he shouted, eyes glancing nervously from twin to twin. Wicked grins appeared and a dark aura flared up behind them as they turned away to whisper to each other.

"He's just like Haruhi, except he's probably an _actual _guy!" Hikaru snickered.

"Oh, of course! And you _know _how the boss is obsessed with these smart-guy types!" Kaoru snorted.

They both nodded at each other, their grins twisting mischievously.

**"The boss is gonna be so excited when he sees our hard work!"**

Arthur only heard the last sentence, but a shiver - now of dread - climbed up his spine.  
><em>'Oh my god, what have I walked into…'<em>

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaah!" Tamaki screeched as he was pulled, by both arms, behind a curtain.<p>

"Shhh!" Hikaru hissed, tugging him toward the changing area.

"Yeah, be quiet, boss! You'll startle him!" Kaoru nodded fervently. Tamaki looked at them both in confusion, picking his feet up and walking with them.

"What are you two talking about?" Tamaki whispered, confused violet eyes switching from twin to twin. Their concentrated frowns were slowly replaced by wicked grins, and they looked to each other.

**"You'll see~"**

As they neared the last changing room, they heard an impatient huff.

"Really, what are those two doing, leaving me in here… I should just-"

Tamaki's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he backpedaled, his feet scraping against the ground.

"W-what is Arthur doing back here!_?_ Y-you guys know the policy, n-no non-h-hosts-!"

"Chill, boss!" Kaoru murmured, gripping the King's arm a bit tighter, trying to calm him down, while Hikaru snickered.

"Yeah boss, calm down! You're gonna _love _what we did with him-" Hikaru grinned and nodded to Hikaru when they were right in front of the curtain.

**"Now!"**

Tamaki's eyes widened as he was shoved through the purple curtain, being blinded for a moment at the cause of said drapery.

Tamaki flailed, trying to brace himself for the ground but instead heard a loud "oomph!" as he fell against a soft body, presumably that of the only other inhabitant of the dressing rooms, and down they both went.

* * *

><p>The curtain fluttered innocently back into place, clearly revealing Tamaki positioned on top of Arthur in a most compromising pose: his elbows throbbed from landing on the stone floor on either side of Arthur, whose arms were lingering above his head, as if they had been trying to grab for something to stop him from falling. Tamaki lay across Arthur's body, his one knee having not landed properly which caused the king to collapse onto his definitely-more-than-a-crush. Their legs were tangled together a bit and their faces were inches apart.<p>

Tamaki's own violet eyes were wide and stunned, like a dear caught in headlights. He dared not move or breathe, for fear of stopping the moment. While yes, he acknowledged that this was not the appropriate time to be examining his… _his_ Arthur, the thought had been pushed to the back of his mind when the Kirkland had let out a breathy groan, one dazzling yet confused emerald eye peeking open to examine the situation.

The Brit's breath ghosted over his lips, too far to really feel it yet close enough to sense it fade. They were only a head away from each other, and had Tamaki so gathered all of his courage, he could've leaned down ever so slowly, and…

Arthur's gorgeous emerald eyes blinked open, the slight pain that had clouded them leaving, only surprise and confusion written across the beautiful blonde's face. His hair, only a slight bit shorter from the trim, had spilled in odd positions, and against the floor, he noted, feeling a slight throb from the back of his head. His gaze became focused, and when he took notice of the person on top of him-

His mind went blank.

_Tamaki_

His face was only slightly overshadowed by the light from the ceiling. His short hair fell down around him, framing his light-skinned face. Pale lips were slightly open, trying to speak but not knowing what to say.

Tamaki, in turn, examined the equally surprised look of the Briton beneath him. The once wider eyebrows had been slimmed down a bit, he noted as they slowly rose on Arthur's forehead. A pink tongue swiped across identically pink lips, making them glossy, and Tamaki's attention had been pulled. They moved, voicing his name, but Tamaki barely heard it over the sound of his thundering heart, louder than a traditional taiko drum at a festival. He was suddenly, _painfully_ aware of the proximity between his love and he- approximately _none whatsoever. _He shifted his lower half ever so slightly and those pink lips that had been saying his name only moments before were left hanging open in a quiet gasp. Tamaki abruptly realized that he could do whatever he wanted in that moment and Arthur couldn't- _wouldn't_- do a thing to stop him. And hell, he took advantage of that fact as soon as he comprehended it.

Tamaki gulped as he leaned down, taking his sweet time. If Arthur wanted to move away, then he'd let Arthur move away, but so far that hadn't happened, and he took that as a good sign. _So close… just an inch more…_ He could feel the hitch in Arthur's breath, feel the way his chest moved with his heart, when he arched off of the cold floor just a bit…

**"Boss? Are you guys okay in there?" **

Tamaki's eyes widened and he jumped up, shocked out of the moment.

"Ah-d-de-I-! Uh-uhm, w-w-wonderful job, bo-boys!" He blabbered, his face becoming increasingly red as he flailed, now standing. His hands and arms became mere blurs.

"A-ah, hi-his hair is n-n-n-nice and you did a-a good job on his, uh, yeah!" he spluttered, waving his arms around for no apparent reason, the red blush on his face now glowing all the way down his neck.

Hikaru and Kaoru's faces popped between the curtain and they stared at him with matching deadpan expressions.

"Seriously boss?"

**"That's all you have to say?"**

"I mean, come on! Give us a bit more credit here!" Hikaru jumped forward and picked Arthur up from the floor, waving him around a bit and dusting him off.

"Yeah, seriously! He's a hard nut to crack! It took us _forever _just to convince him to shave a bit of his gigantic eyebrows off!" Arthur glared at Kaoru and smacked him on the head.

"Wanker," Arthur muttered, detaching himself from the red-headed twin and brushing his shoulders off. Surprisingly, there wasn't a single shade of embarrassment on his face, as if the events prior to the twins' interruption hadn't happened. "My eyebrows were perfectly fine." Kaoru simply shrugged. "Whatever."

"Aww, c'mon, boss!" Hikaru whined, hanging off of his brother now. "You were totally blown away when we redid Haruhi's looks!"

* * *

><p>At this, Arthur blinked, and although it wasn't very obvious, he was undoubtedly hurt by this sudden fact being thrown in his face. Tamaki stilled in his movements, a softer look penetrating his violet eyes, and before the twins could say anything else, Tamaki had stepped forward and grasped Arthur's two hands in his own, holding them level to his chest. Ignoring Arthur's surprised look, Tamaki leaned down to be at eye-level with the adorably short brit.<p>

"What I _meant _to say was that Arthur looks absolutely _breathtaking,_" Tamaki intoned softly, smiling ever so gently, "to the point where I can't even speak right. Although, I must admit, I thought he was rather stunning even before this. I hope this minor change hasn't bothered you, Kirkland-kun?"

Arthur's only reaction to such lavished compliments was simple, yet completely understandable; In specific beautiful moments in anime, there is often a point where a character can only go _"oh". _However, this is not a dead-panned "**oh**", but a soft gasp, only expressed in times of utter heartfelt emotion. The noise itself is so small, but the wake it leaves behind, the simple motions, are somehow so _big._ Strands of hair that had fallen around the face uplift as the person inhales slightly, their entire bodies snapping into gentle attention. Eyes flash, widen, and clarify, as if truly _seeing _for the first time. Expressions clear and shift in the slightest motions, to _understanding._ And this, _this _was Arthur's reaction.

_"Oh," _He breathed near silently, heart pounding until he could hear nothing but that.

Tamaki's smile widened slightly and his eyes softened more as well, understanding of Arthur's feelings, if only for that moment.

Arthur barely heard Tamaki speak in his daze, "Good. I'm glad you don't mind these silly buffoons and their work. You may keep the outfit, and I'll even send you a few more, because as dazzling as you are normally, I can't have you go back to those commoner's clothes after seeing you in such a marvelous state!" Tamaki leaned back up, cracking his back a little from being the same position for a while. He clapped his now empty (cold, lonely) hands together, smiling brightly at the very dumbstruck twins.

"Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "If you haven't already forgotten, _we _have a Host Club to run!"

"Not so fast," came a deep voice from close behind them. Tamaki spun around, and the other three looked over curiously at Kyouya, whose glasses were gleaming in a most unholy fashion.

"While those outfits will be paid for by Tamaki..." Kyouya smirked and Arthur felt his stomach drop. "...All the make-up supplies, including the contacts, hair gel, skin cleansers, etc., which I assure you were of the highest quality, were paid for by the Ouran Host Club." The twins grew matching grins while Tamaki and Arthur suddenly seemed to realize the oncoming news. Kyouya stepped smoothly forward and straightened up the outfit a bit, finally tugging at the lapels.

"Arthur Kirkland, in order to pay off your new debt and _not _break school policy by attaining a job outside of school... Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club, _new host."_

* * *

><p>MCD: Aaaand that's a wrap! THIS CHAPTER BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE DARK LORD SATAN AND HIS INTERNET SERVER. And a special thanks to TacoMonsterr, without whom I would have not finished this chapter, had I not received four emails alerting me of hisher/their reviews as I was about to go to bed. HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A MERRY APOCALYPSE TO ALL!


End file.
